


Coastal Sharks

by I_dont_know_Im_just_here



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_Im_just_here/pseuds/I_dont_know_Im_just_here
Summary: Luffy loved his being out on the ocean, feeling free, catching lots of tasty creatures, and talking to the local mermaids. He loved it here, and it gets better when someone new shows up!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Coastal Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one and I'm just giving it a try. I hope you like it and thanks for clicking on it! I honestly don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> *I don't own One Piece

Just off the coast of a small peaceful island was a small fishing vessel, two men sitting inside. The two were now pulling a fish filled net onto their boat. 

"Well, Sanji will be thrilled we caught this many." The long-nosed one of the two stated. 

"Shishishi I hope so! We should party we caught so many extra!" The other laughed placing a hand on his head to hold his straw hat on, flashing a toothy smile. 

"There is no way the cook would do that for us, we are Nami-swan or Robin-chan, we'd have to pay him....unless we-" he mocked, but could continue he was splashed in the face with sea water, sputtering to see what happened. 

"Nami!!" The strawhat beamed, leaning over the edge to see a beautiful orange haired mermaid. Her orange and yellow tail with translucent fins shined rainbow when hit with the sun, now shimmering where it poked above the water. "Hi!!"

"Hello Luffy." She started. "Usopp, you weren't planning on using me to get free food were you?" Staring down the long-nose. Before he can answer, Luffy jumps up holding part of the net of fish into view. 

"No Nami! We caught so many fish that we wanted to have a party!" 

"Oh! Shall I go find Chopper and Robin and invite them?" 

"YES!" He bounced. "Though we have to still ask Sanji if he will cook for us. I'm sure he won't mind! What time should we meet you guys at the docks?" 

"Two hours before sundown is fine and be careful when you head back....There's rumors that sharks are getting close to here." 

"Sh-Sha-Sha-Sharks!?" Stammered Usopp, "but aren't we too far north?!"

"That's what I thought. Robin is looking into it right now." Nami said resting her thumb and index finger on her chin deep in thought.

"I want to see a shark!" Luffy bounced rocking the vessel. 

"LUFFY! NO!!" Both Nami and Usopp shouted at him, then sighing. 

"Anyway just be careful and don't do anything stupid." Nami sighed giving Luffy a harder look than Usopp before diving back into the water making sure to splash the two teens. Now soaked they decided to make their way back to shore.

* * *

Tying their boat to the dock Luffy walked to a small building on the edge of the beach in the middle of the 3 docks the harbor had, leaving Usopp to struggle with there haul for the day. The building was sea green color, it had screen doors and a small house that connected to a rental shop that had a large open window with a counter to help customers. Luffy leaned his now damp body into the window looking around, he saw a couple surf boards and random machines.

"Oi! Franky! You here?" Luffy yelled into the building, shortly after a large man in a Hawaiian shirt and speedo with his electric blue hair is done up in something that looks vaguely like horns, emerges from a side door in the room. He was the owner of the shop who also ran the beach. He rented surfboards, boats, or one of his creations. 

"What can I help you with today, straw-bro? Did you wreck the boat again?" He said

"No!....No, I just came to ask if you wanted to have a party with us later. We caught extra fish today." Luffy replied. Franky slid his sunglasses down before smirking at Luffy. 

"Yes! It will be SUUUPPPERR!" He posed. "Where at?"

"Hmm.." Luffy pondered, then his eyes lit up. "Oh! Down the beach, you know by the little grove of mikan trees?" He finished.

"Super! Well, I close at around 7, then I'll be over there" 

"Yaay! This is going to be so fun!!" Luffy said as they both smiled at each other. Suddenly a scream rang throughout the beach, causing the two to just stare at each other. 

"USOPP!" They both screamed before they ran towards the middle dock. 

"What? What happened?" Luffy questioned when they got to him. 

"Duh...Sha..." He stammered pointing a shaky finger out at the ocean. Luffy and Franky followed to where he was pointing. Their eyes going wide with a fire burning in them. Luffy's smile widened splitting his face. Just outside the small harbor was a dorsal fin knifing through the water. A shark's dorsal fin. Franky picked up the two teens throwing them into the nearest boat. 

"Franky! What are you doing?!" Usopp screeched. 

"Isn't it obvious! We are going to get that shark!" He replied jumping in, untying, and pushing them off the dock. Luffy and Franky each grabbed a paddle rowing with all their might. It looked as if the boat had a motor as fast as they were going. Usopp in the front of the boat trying to regain his balance looked over the edge. 

"Uh guys! We are getting awfully close aren't we... GUYS STOP YOU'LL HIT IT!" just before the boat hit the fin it dipped underneath the surface. Usopp started to panic, blabbering about not knowing where the shark was and this is how people die and the movies were right. While Franky and Luffy lean over the edges to try and see if they could spot it through the water. 

"THERE!" Luffy yelled. He and Franky grabbed the net throwing it over where Luffy thought he seen it. Suddenly Luffy felt himself loose balance falling into the water. Now normal Luffy was a decent swimmer, but when he tried to kick he felt his legs tangled in the net sinking him lower. He could hear Usopp and Franky screaming above as he tried to pull the net free. He was started to feel his lungs burn from his body needing oxygen. He was about to black out when there was a flash of green and strong arms grabbing him hauling him upwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Feel free to give me tips and/or suggestions! I do plan on adding to it in the near future.


End file.
